1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microchannel device.
2. Related Art
A microelement or microdevice is typified by a microreactor which is usually defined as “device which is produced by using microprocessing, and in which a reaction is performed in a microchannel having an equivalent diameter of 500 μm or less”. In the case where such an element or device is applied, for example, to a technique of analyzing, synthesizing, extracting, or separating a material, there are many advantages of high-mix low-volume production, high efficiency, low environmental load, etc. Recently, therefore, such an element or device is expected to be applied to various fields.